Silencer
by draketodeath
Summary: Alfred Jones hanya seorang pria biasa. Kuliah di Utrecht, tinggal bersama fujoshi parno-an dan albino sinting, makan 3 kali sehari dan pup terjadwal. Hidupnya biasa saja, sebelum /orang itu muncul/. Bad summary. Concrit sangat diterima.


Alfred Jones menggigit M&M Toblerone yang tadi Beildschmidt bagikan ke seluruh kelas. Asalnya darimana tidak usah dipedulikan, asal mulutnya berhenti menguap dan matanya fokus ke ceramah Profesor Jan De Hoop tentang perdamaian dunia sebagai masalah utama dunia saat ini sudah cukup. Toh kalau si albino itu mencurinya dari bibi kantin atau anak kecil malang yang lewat, bukan dia yang akan mendapat hukuman.

Satu gigit, dua gigit... Tujuh M&M habis dalam sepuluh menit. Mata birunya mengedip, mengisyaratkan si bocah Jerman untuk memberinya M&M lagi. Sayang, dewi Fortuna tidak menghinggapinya saat ini. Si pengedar M&M mengangkat bahu, tanda ia telah kehabisan stok. Alfred melepaskan sebuah nafas panjang,

_hari ini akan berjalan sangat lama. _

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. To be honest, this fic isn't 100% original. Yes I got the idea from everywhere. Dan sialnya, ini adalah fic daur ulang saya yang 'Midnight Beast'. Apa? Protes?

**Warnings: **Kemungkinan OOC, AU. Isi absurd.

* * *

Universitas Utrecht adalah universitas tertua yang ada di Belanda dan seorang Alfred yang suka melemparkan komentar-komentar lucu (jangan salah artikan dengan mengejek) tentang hal-hal 'tua' tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa kuliah disana. Oke,bangunannya tidak kelihatan tua, tapi tetap saja... Tua.

Permasalahan 'tua' inilah yang menyebabkan Alfred Jones dan Gilbert Beildschmidt yang-albino-pengedar-M&M bisa berteman baik sejak mereka diperkenalkan oleh seorang gadis Hongaria cantik nan tomboy. Alasan mengapa persahabatan mereka tampak begitu langgeng adalah karena persamaan hobi dan minat, rambut putih Gilbert yang seperti lansia serta kacamata Alfred yang berminus banyak. Alfred tidak pernah capek untuk mengejek rambut Gilbert yang 'ajaib' dan Gilbert juga tidak pernah berhenti mengejek lensa kacamatanya yang cukup tebal untuk dewasa muda seperti mereka.

Selain Gilbert, temannya yang lain adalah Elizaveta, cewek tomboy yang telah berjasa mengenalkannya pada Gilbert. Asalnya dari Hongaria, tomboy, anti feminis dan tinggal satu atap dengan dua orang pria—Alfred dan Gilbert—tanpa rasa takut.

Alfred punya banyak teman, tapi hanya mereka berdua yang begitu dekat dengannya dan juga... ehem, yang pernah melihat ia menangis karena digigit _bull dog_ tetangga.

Beralih ke Elizaveta. Sekarang gadis—kalaupun ia pantas dipanggil gadis—Hongaria itu sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya saat pemuda Prusia bermuka masam membuka pintu apartemen dengan dramatis. Elizaveta yang baru membuka mulut mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan ketus. Elizaveta merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan yang diluncurkan Gilbert kepadanya.

Alisnya mengernyit menanggapi respon ketus dari si cewek Hongaria itu. "Aku tidak melihatmu di kelas." kata Gilbert lalu melemparkan badan juga tasnya ke sofa. Tangannya mengambil remot TV, menyalakannya dan mengganti channel-nya secara cepat. Ia menyambungkan, "Kau sudah bolos tiga kali dalam minggu ini."

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Sahut Elizaveta, pandangannya beralih ke layar handphone.

"Orang sakit tidak mungkin pakai celana sependek itu." tunjuk Gilbert ke hotpants yang sedang ia gunakan. Wajah Elizaveta memerah karena malu, refleks tangannya melempar sebuah bantal sofa tepat di muka Gilbert. "Hak asasi bung!" teriaknya yang dibalas cengiran oleh si korban pelemparan bantal.

"Apa katamu lah!" sahut Gilbert sambil nyengir lebar. Tangan kanannya membentuk tanda peace sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar cowok aneh," gumam Elizaveta sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

* * *

Alfred mengerang putus asa sekaligus kesal. Hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya. Pertama, Profesor Holahoop (baca: Jan de Hoop) menghukumnya karena ia ketahuan membawa majalah porno. Kedua, majalah pornonya disita. Ketiga, dompetnya hilang. Keempat, dia kehabisan pulsa, jadi ia tak bisa menelepon Gilbert untuk menjemputnya. Tidak ada jemputan dan uang untuk bis berarti jalan kaki, dan Alfred benar-benar tidak suka jalan. Capek. Panas—eh wait, sekarang udah sore- . Dan juga haus. Oke, hiperbola.

Alfred menendang-nendang kaleng yang di jalan, menghela nafas untuk entah yang keberapa kali sembari mengutuk-ngutuk nasib sial yang menghinggapinya.

Terkadang, disaat kesialan menimpa, disitulah terkadang setitik keberuntungan muncul. Sebuah mobil menepi dan saat kaca jendela mobil terbuka, muncullah sebuah muka dengan senyum sumringah dan bentuk rambut seperti duren gagal. "Yo empat mata!" sapa orang tersebut.

Alfred sedikit terperangah, lalu tawanya meledak. "Oi rambut duren!" sapanya balik sambil melakukan tos a la mereka (?). Yang dipanggil 'rambut duren' masih nyengir,malah cengirannya bertambah lebar. "Kenapa lu jalan? Kok ga naik mobil atau bus?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi muka Alfred meredup. "Dompetku hilang dan pulsaku habis Mat." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi sendu. Si rambut duren—atau Mathias membuka pintu mobilnya. "Sudahlah, kau masuk saja dalam mobilku. Tenang, gratis kok." ucapnya yang dibalas oleh tawa kecil pemuda Amerika itu. Alfred nyengir lalu segera melompat masuk dan agak kaget ketika ternyata ada dua orang yang juga berada di mobil itu. "Mereka siapa Mat?" tanya Alfred menunjuk dua orang yang berada di bangku belakang. Mathias, masih menatap ke depan menjawab, "mereka sepupuku. Yang pakai jepit cross itu Ash, yang bawa puffin namanya Eirik."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Mathias kembali serius menyetir, dua sepupunya yang duduk di jok belakang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Alfred yang biasanya berisik bahkan tidak membuat suasana yang lebih mirip kuburan ini naik tingkat menjadi pasar malam. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood dan pikirannya terbayang-bayang oleh lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Kenapa cowok punk _made in_ Britain seksi sih?

* * *

Kau tahu kawan?

Tidak ada yang suka menunggu, tidak terkecuali Elizaveta.

_Emang ada yang suka nunggu? __Gue sebagai author fic ini aja males nunggu! _

Biar menunggu itu bisa dapat pahala, melatih kesabaran, serta menuai pujian, Elizaveta tidak suka. Toh pujian hanya berbekas sebentar, beda dengan cinta-cinta terlarang favoritnya sejak kecil itu. Bekasnya lama, bahkan kalau beruntung (atau sial, tergantung subjeknya) bisa terbawa mimpi sampai bertahun-tahun. Eh bentar, kok malah jadi melantur begini sih?

Ya, pendek kata ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu dua bujangan (ah mungkin tidak pantas disebut bujangan lagi); Alfred yang sedari berangkat kuliah di pagi hari hingga bulan menggantung belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Sedangkan Gilbert langsung cabut setelah ganti baju.

Matanya melirik sekilas jam dinding berbentuk bintang yang tergantung di atas TV. Jam delapan sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni wajahnya. Ia mendesis, "Oke, ini keterlaluan." Dua ekor manusia itu tidak pernah pulang lebih dari jam malam yang mereka bertiga sepakati yaitu jam delapan malam. Dan menurut peraturan tersebut, orang yang berkemungkinan pulang melewati jam tersebut setidaknya menghubungi salah satu dari anggota yang sekiranya berada di apartemen.

_Gilbert__ dan Alfred tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun ke dia. _

Fakta yang membuat perutnya seperti diisi ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan meminta bebas.

Segera dikeluarkannya handphone miiknya dan menghubungi nomor yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala: Gilbert dan Alfred. _Gilbert,__Alfred, __ Gilbert,__ Alfred,__ Gilbert, _berdengung di kepala seperti denting bel gereja saat Natal.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.' _

"_Fuck!_" maki Elizaveta, hampir saja ia melempar benda malang itu ke kantong sampah jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa harga handphone itu mahal. Dengan bermuka kusut, jari-jarinya kembali menekan tombol yang sama. Jawabannya masih sama, dari mbak-mbak operator bersuara selembut sutra.

Belasan atau mungkin puluhan pesan singkat telah ia kirim tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada balasan, yang bisa berarti apa saja. Dan hal ini membuat keringat dingin semakin bebas meluncur di wajah serta membasahi tangannya. "Ayolah Gilbert, Alfred... Balas, balas..." gumamnya lirih. "Atau setidaknya angkat telponku..."

Elizaveta menggigit bibir bagian atasnya untuk mengatasi rasa khawatir yang menerjang saraf-saraf tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Bukannya berkurang, rasa khawatirnya malah semakin menumpuk dan juga bibirnya berdarah akibat ia menggigitnya terlalu keras. Ck, bahkan darahnya terasa sangat menusuk saat menyentuh lidahnya. Pertanda buruk. Sialan.

"Ayo, angkat Gil, Fred..." ia menggumamkan kalimat itu sampai berulangkali yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali ia mengucapkannya. Kedua sahabatnya menghilang tanpa ada kabar, kawan.

Ia terus begitu hingga rasa kantuk menghinggapi matanya yang lelah.

Saat Elizaveta terbangun di sofa dengan posisi aneh, semuanya masih sama. Bajunya, ruangannya, sofanya serta rasa pahit di rongga mulutnya pun masih tetap sama. Kecuali posisi tidurnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang merapat ke tubuhnya. Seperti mekanisme pertahanan bayi dalam rahim ibunya. Pipinya terasa lembab dan matanya perih.

Elizaveta beranjak dari sofa ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Giginya berderit saat kilasan wajah Alfred dan Gilbert muncul di kepalanya. Setelah selesai, ia menutup kerannya lalu berjalan ke depan pintu sambil mengacak-acak rambut untuk mengambil koran dan susu.

Tebakannya tepat. Koran dan susu masih ada didepan pintu apartemen, pertanda kedua makhluk (core)laknat(coret) tersebut belum kembali.

Menghela nafas, Elizaveta menenggak langsung susu dan melemparnya begitu saja dan membawa masuk koran ke dalam. Melemparkan tubuh sekaligus koran ke sofa lalu menutup matanya.

Capek. Mungkin hanya itu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya sekarang. Bukan hanya capek tubuh, ia juga capek jiwa dan pikiran.

Ia ingin tidur lagi dan melupakan semuanya. Persetan jika ia tidak bisa bangun toh ia memang berharap begitu: tidur, melupakan semuanya dan berharap tidak bisa bangun lagi.

Dan sebelum mata hijaunya tertutup sepenuhnya, kata orang itu kembali terngiang.

'_Terkadang hidup bisa tak ada artinya. '_

_

* * *

_

_Secret, Megurine Luka _**#nowplaying **

**A/N**: Cliffhanger dan ketidakjelasan, oh betapa saya cinta mereka (sekaligus juga ingin membunuh mereka). Oke, sekarang saatnya Q&A.

**Q&A Corner **

**1. Ini versi daur ulang fic lu yang sebelumnya kan? Yang judulnya Midnight Beast itu loh... **

Iya ini versi daur ulangnya karena setelah baca ulang fic saya yang itu memiliki /BANYAK/ kekurangan dan ketidakjelasan (yang ternyata kadarnya makin banyak setelah didaur ulang).

**2. Kenapa judulnya Silencer? **

Karena ada doujin bagus buatan orang China (favorit saya) yang namanya 'Silencer'.

**3. Kenapa sering gonta-ganti PoV?**

Karena kalau tidak begitu, saya bingung.

**4. Kenapa lu sering hapusin fic-fic lu yang sebelumnya?**

Pertanyaan OOT, tapi oke saya akan jawab. Karena saya sering blank dan kehabisan ide.

**5. Kok gaje sih? **

Soalnya saya buat fic ini sambil minum empat gelas jus tomat dan dengerin lagu Secret-nya Megurine Luka berulangkali. Ya, saya lagi mabok jus tomat. **  
**

**5. Udah ya?**

Daaah.

.

.

.

.

Nah, review? Concrit deh?


End file.
